left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Coach/Quotes
A list of Coach's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. * [' ''When shot at '''] "Hey! Stop shooting me, all right!?" * "Will you cut the shit out!" * "EXCUSE ME!' EXCUSE ME'!" * "Lets not start shooting each other now, okay?" * "Shoot me again and you'll be meeting your maker, right soon!" * "Y'all gotta stop shootin' me." * "There gonna be some Biblical shit if you do that again." * "That isn't All Star Shooting!" * "Knock that shit out" * "Look, are you out your mind shooting at me?" * "You gotta learn how to shoot!" * "Shooting me? That's some crazy shit!" * [' ''When constricted '''] "(raspy) Get this mother fu-(coughs) off me!" * [' ''When low on health '''] "Crazy sons'v bitches messin' me up!" * "*various splatting sounds*" * [' ''When car alarm starts '''] "Game "n, ladies..." * [' ''When he picks some incendiary ammo '''] "Boo-yeah!" * [ ''Upon picking some adrenaline ]' "Adrenaline shot here!" * '[' ''When he is going to throw a molotov or a pipe bomb ]' "Fire in the HOOOOOLE!" * "GRENAAADE." * '[ ''Reading the sign at the start of The Swamp ] "'No CEDA, No Military, Stay Out..." * '''[ ''Upon seeing a truck blocking the highway in Dark Carnival ] '"Highway's blocked. Let's check out the motel. * '''[ ''Upon seeing the Whispering Oaks sign in Dark Carnival'' ] '"Hey, Whispering Oaks! Shit, I used to get there when I was a kid!" :'Nick: "Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults." : *'[' Answering Ellis at the ferry in Swamp Fever ] '"(singing quietly) Though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death..." *'Ellis: ''(interrupting) "Yeah! I'm walk'n in that valley 'n I'll kick some ass!" *[ ''When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever ''] "Put it all out there." *[''' ''When the fishing boat arrives in the plantation]' "*Repeatedly blows sports whistle*" *'[ When being revived ''] "They oughta name a school after me for this shit." *'['' '''When being revived' ] '"All right, thanks." *'['''Being revived from the Dead]' "Aw Hell, I'm back here." *'[When picking up pills] "I know one thing: I'm grabbin' pills!" *[When a Spitter is about to spit] "Burning shit commin'!" *[When pummeled by a Charger]'' ''"Charger! SHOOT!" *"Don't stand there, Shoot this thing! *[At the beginning of a Scavenge map] "Haul ass and get gas!!" *"Let's GO! Find a gas can!" *[When reviving someone] "Keep it up. C'mon, keep it up, keep it up. You gonna make it." *[ When in critical need of healing ] '"Come on... Put it together, man... You gonna make it through this shit..." *"It hurts...but it ain't nothing." *['''''When incapacitated] "Shit! I'm down!" *[''Reading CEDA's instructons in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] *with irony* "Report UNUSUAL BEHAVIOR. Barricade your homes. Avoid all contact with infected individuals. Wait for official instructions. Hah. Wait my ass." :*'''Ellis: Kill all sons'a'bitches. That's my official instructions! *'[ 'Killing an infected in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ]''' "This used to be a NICE NEIGHBORHOOD." *[ ''Stopping for a break at the stairs in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Who the Hell...puts an Evac Station...up thirty flights of goddamn stairs?" **'Nick: '"C'mon, Coach! Maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate!" *[ ''Looking at the fleeing helicopters in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Thought they supposed to be savin' our asses!" *[' ''When on black and white ]''' "Come on man. You can make it through this shit!" *[' ''When heading back into sugar cane field ]''' "Retrace our steps! Head through the field!" *[ ''When he sees a RIOT Infected ''] "That zombie's got armor. I want armor!" *[' ''When giving pain pills ]''' "You make sure you use this now." *[' ''While incapacitated ]''' "Get your asses over here and help me!" *[ When a Jockey is riding him '''] "Ellis? Ellis, is that you? What the hell?!" Category:Left 4 Dead 2